Taming the Beast
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Hank's inner Beast goes into heat, and who will stop him if not Charles Xavier?


Taming the Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters, and I do not make money from these writings

Pairings: Hank/Charles

Warnings: M/M, Anal, Rimming, Language, Oneshot, Complete

Hank's inner Beast goes into heat, and who will stop him if not Charles Xavier? In this story Beast refers to the creature inside Hank, not his nickname for the X-Men. Its kinda like a separate person inside Hank. I'll probably make a sequel to this if I can come up with something good.

/Hank, please! You must calm down!/ Charles sent telepathically to the raging Beast. Hank had been having some troubles controlling the Beast inside him since he joined the staff here, but it had never been this bad before. Right now he was tearing up the medical lab. So far no one had had luck in calming his rage.

/Tell me what's wrong Hank!/ Charles rubbed his temples as his mind was suddenly flooded with rage and lust so intense it made Charles aroused. The blood rush to his nether regions so fast it was slightly painful. He panted as his erection pulsed even more when Beast turned his lust filled eyes toward him.

"Hank, you must stop! Control your emotions!" Charles gasped as Beast slammed the door shut. He turned and faced Charles and began stripping his few clothes off. "You don't know what you're doing Hank!" He whispered.

Beast turned, his erect penis swinging back and forth as he stalked foreward. Charles moaned suddenly as his mind touched Hank's. 'His arousal is so intense!' he thought, shivering as Beast stroked his fingers down his face slowly. "My god!" Charles gasped, the emotions roiling in Hank's mind so intense he couldn't stand it anymore. He reached out and stroked Beasts' hard penis, earning a growl of approval from the blue man. 'What the hell am I doing!' he gasped outloud as Beast tore his clothes off, then lifted the paralyzed mutant out of his wheelchair and carried him over to one of the examination tables, placing the helpless mutant on the cold table.

Beast carefully spread Charles' legs apart and leaned foreward and suddenly licked at the puckered hole. "Oh fuck!" Charles exclaimed, surprised by that action. The blue mutant slowly pushed his tongue into the tight channel, wiggling it back and forth as it slid farther into Charles. He groaned loudly, clenching around the invading object. "It feels so good!" he gasped, Hank suddenly pulled his tongue out and replaced it with a wet finger. Charles gasped at the feeling, he'd never felt anything like it before. Slowly Beast added another finger and soon had three fingers moving in and out of the telepath.

'I didn't think Hank had been with a man before but he seems to know what he's doing, even with the state he's in.' Charles reached his mind out, trying to find Hank in the confines of Beast's mind. /You're there, I know you are./ 'Why are you hiding Hank?' he thought, 'I can only sense the Beast right now.' But all thoughts were thrown out the window as Beast pulled his fingers out and slowly began pushing his erection into Charles.

Charles winced at the slight pain and the strange feeling of being filled for the first time. Seeming to sense his discomfort, Beast stroked Xavier's erection at a steady pace. He groaned as Beast pushed fully inside him with a firm thrust. It took a while for Charles to adjust to the strange feeling, the blue man seemed to realize this and held still. After a minute, Charles reached up and cupped his face, whispering softly "Go ahead, I want to feel you!" He gasped as Beast pulled out and slid back in hard, hitting a spot inside Charles causing him to whimper with pleasure.

"Please!" Charles whispered hoarsely, "I need to feel more!" Beast hooked his paralyzed legs over his shoulders and picked up the pace, pounding hard into the smaller man hitting his prostrate everytime. "Holy fuck!" He gasped at a particularly hard thrust from Beast. He clenched hard around the shaft thrusting into himself and screamed as he orgasmed, shooting his seed onto both of their stomachs. He panted while he came down from his high.

It took a while to realize Beast hadn't came yet. Beast rearranged themselves so he was on his back and Charles on top. "Oh!" Charles whispered, "I can't do it like this!" but his complaints fell of deaf ears as Beast gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises and began sliding the telepath up and down on his dick, using the smaller man's weight to pull him down harder with each thrust upward.

Charles braced his hands on Beasts' chest and helped thrust as much as he could, using his upper body strength to lift his lower half up and down. Both men groaned loudly and panted as they picked up the pace. Charles suddenly realized that he was linked to Beast's mind and the closer they got to orgasm the more Hank showed through the cracks as Beast's hold weakened.

"Please, fuck me harder Hank!" Charles cried out, "I'm so close!" Beast pulled him down against his chest and slammed faster into him, Charles bit hard into his shoulder as he came harder than he had in his entire life. This time the tight heat was too much and Beast came as well, spilling his hot seed deep into him and howling loudly. Both of them panted and gasped for breath until they got enough energy to sit up.

"Hank?" Charles questioned, "Are you alright now?"

"Yes, Professor I am." he whispered quietly, but suddenly began crying silently. Charles wrapped his arms around Hank's neck and pulled him close.

"Its alright, Hank." Charles soothed him, stroking the back of Hank's head.

"It will never be alright Charles!" He cried out, "It will never be the same again! I raped you Charles!" The big man shook with the force of his cries.

"Hank….Hank….HANK!" Charles cried out over Hank's cries, he stopped crying suddenly. "You did not rape me Hank, I wanted every bit of that, I do not regret it and neither should you. You needed help, it doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to."

"What am I going to tell everyone else?"

"You don't have to tell them anything, we're both grown men. We can keep this a secret if it makes you feel better Hank."

"Alright Charles." He sighed, still feeling like he had failed his mentor.

"So," he said, "I was your first, huh?" he asked, Charles nodded smiling. "How was it?"

"Completely amazing Hank and I thank you for being my first. I couldn't have asked for a better man to be with." He held the bigger man until he felt him relax and felt Hank's shame and disappointment disappear into the depths of his mind.

The End.

What do you think? Reviews and suggestions for stories welcome. I've decided I will make a sequel to this one, but it might take a me a while to start posting it, I'm working on several stories at once and get easily distracted, but if I get more reviews for stories I try to get the chapters posted quicker, but if no one reviews it might get pushed to the bottom of my list unless I come up with some good ideas.


End file.
